Love will be waiting at home
by RitaOTH-HomeandAwayFan
Summary: Haley's back after the tour will Nathan be able to forgive her for leaving or is his pride to strong.
1. Chapter 1

**Love will be waiting at home**

**Chapter 1**

When Haley came home after the tour, she realized Nathan had left. She came back from the tour because she realized music didn't mean anything to her if she didn't have Nathan. She had to find him and make things right because she couldn't live without him anymore.

While Haley was unpacking Lucas came over to get some of Nathan's stuff, Nathan couldn't face going there anymore.

"Haley what, what are you doing here" Lucas asked shocked to see her there.

"Hi Luke, where's Nathan" Haley asked hoping he'd tell her.

"He's at my house he couldn't face living here anymore, it nearly killed him" Lucas said hoping Haley was here to stay, Nathan needed her.

"I'm so sorry Luke I know I caused everyone a lot of pain bye leaving but I'm gonna make everything right I can't live without him, I need him like I need air" Haley cried tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Hales" Lucas said pulling her into his arms.

"I need to see him Luke" Haley asked hoping she could.

"Ok while I'm here getting his stuff go, just don't tell him I told you" Lucas asked knowing they needed to talk to each other, but not wanting his brother to think he chose sides.

"I won't thanks Luke" Haley said as she left.

When she got to Lucas's place she saw him through the window he still took her breath away, she only hoped he still held her heart in his. After standing there for five minutes questioning whether to knock or walk though she didn't want to hurt him by just turning up but she needed to see him. She finally decided to knock it felt like eternity until he opened the door but in reality it was only a few seconds, he looked so shocked to see her standing there.

"Hi Nathan" Haley finally broke out after a few minutes of just staring at each other.

"What, what are you doing here" Nathan finally spoke, wishing she didn't have to look so good.

"I came home Nathan I couldn't do it anymore" Haley said truthly.

"Why would you do that, music means more to you than me, so why would you come back" Nathan snapped, wishing this wasn't happening he loved her needed her but he couldn't put his heart through anymore.

"That's not true Nathan I love you more than anything, I needed to go on the tour to see if I could make it as a singer, but none of it mattered without you" Haley cried, unable to stop the tears from falling anymore.

"What about Chris if it was just about music why kiss him, why say you're together on national TV if it was just about music, stop lying Haley" Nathan yelled, he hated seeing her cry and wished he could just pull her into his arms and never let go, but she done this to them by leaving with Chris.

"It wasn't about Chris and I never kissed him he kissed me" Haley yelled.

"Whatever I don't care anymore, if you've come back for me your wasting your time I'm going to high flyers in the morning" Nathan said.

"That's good I'm happy for you Nathan" Haley said truthly knowing playing basketball was his dream.

"I'm gonna sell the apartment and we can split the money" Nathan said.

"Don't I'm home Nathan I'll live there" Haley said hoping he wouldn't that was their home.

"Yeah for how long, when is the next tour, when are you leaving again" Nathan asked hoping she wouldn't go but didn't want to keep her from her dreams.

"I'm not going anywhere Nathan I'm here to stay, I don't care about music anymore it's you I want" Haley said hoping he'd listen to her, she couldn't be without him anymore.

"Whatever we'll see, when I come back from high flyers if your still here which I doubt I'll keep the apartment, if you're not I'm selling" Nathan said hoping she was telling the truth because he really wanted to believe her.

"Nathan will you ever be able to forgive me" Haley asked needing to know if there was a chance they could be together again.

"I don't know" Nathan said truthly he knew he could forgive her eventually but his heart couldn't take it if she left him again.

"Nathan I swear to you I'm never leaving you again, go to high flyers I know you'll be the best there, I'll be here when you get back" Haley smiled she wasn't going anywhere even if he never took her back she'd still be here waiting for him.

"Why" Nathan asked he really wanted to believe her but she'd left before.

"Because I love you, I need you, I'll wait for you, like you waited for me. I'll do whatever it takes Nathan, for us to be us again" Haley said truthly.

"I gotta go you can see your way out" Nathan said he needed to get out of there. This was just too much for him to handle.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think, thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter.

**Chapter 2**

It's been three months now since Nathan left for High Flyers, Haley tried ringing him but he wouldn't answer her call's, she wrote letters but never got a reply. She really hoped he was missing her as much as she was missing him.

All through summer Haley tried to make it right with everyone but no one would talk to her except Lucas. This had been the worst three months of her life she only hoped it got better from here. Haley managed to get her job back at Karen's café much to Deb's disappointment.

After her shift she walked to the docks and sat at their table she came here every day it always made her feel better. This was really the first place where she fell for him he was so arrogant and full of himself but behind the mask he was the sweetest man she'd ever known.

Nathan gave her the bracelet he won in his Cracker Jack box on the very first tutoring session she had with him and she wore it every day with pride. Some people thought it was silly she had a kid's toy on her wrist. But to her it was perfect she loved that bracelet as much as she loved her wedding ring. These two things symbol's the love they have for each other and told the world that she belonged to him even if right now they weren't together he still owned her heart and he always would.

Haley couldn't wait to see him she didn't know when he was coming back no one would tell her not even Lucas, that's when she saw his car and hoped he was home so she, went and knocked on Lucas's door hoping he'd answer.

Nathan knew it was her the moment he heard the knock on the door, he didn't know if he was ready to see her again. He didn't mean to ignore her while he was at High Flyers it was just easier than dealing with the hurt and pain he felt every time he spoke to her. He knew he had to speak to her eventually, but he didn't know if he could do it now, he eventually opened the door after a few minutes when he realized she wasn't going away.

"Hi Nathan" Haley said feeling a sense of day jar vu of the last time she was here with him. "I saw you car outside. Did you get the letters I sent" Haley asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah" Nathan said finding it hard to speak to her.

"It's good to see you" Haley said truthly.

"Look Haley I can't do this alright" Nathan said as it was too hard being near her.

"What, do what, you can't talk to me. You didn't even tell me you were home Nathan what was you gonna do pass me in the hall way at school and not say a word" Haley cried.

"I didn't even know if you would be in school" Nathan said yelled.

"I told you I'm back for good" why can't he just talk to me, tell me what going to happen. "Nathan we have some decisions to make" Haley said hoping they could get back together, they'd been apart too long now.

"Yeah, yeah we do but not right now" Nathan said agreeing with her.

"Yeah, well um I guess I'll see you at the beach tonight, there's a party" Haley said wishing he could just look at her instead of acting like he didn't care.

"Yeah ok" Nathan said and turned to walk away he couldn't be near her anymore it was just too hard.

"You've changed" Haley said as she was leaving.

"Yeah, I guess I have you to thank for that" Nathan said as she left. He hated being so cold to her but he didn't know what else to do.

Haley went back to the apartment and cried she couldn't believe this was happening. She knew that she hurt Nathan pretty bad by leaving but how could she make it right if he won't talk to her and tell her what he wants.

After Haley left Nathan went to the River Court to try and clear his head this was getting to much for him he wanted nothing more than to be with Haley but he couldn't handle it if she left again, it almost killed him last time and as much as he loves her he can't put himself through that much heartache again. Even though it's gonna be hard for him it has to be over. Because right now he didn't think he could ever trust her again.

"Hey Nathan" Lucas said as he came over.

"Hey Luke, what's up" Nathan asked.

"Have you spoken to Haley yet" Lucas asked hoping he had.

"Yeah I saw her earlier" Nathan shrugged.

"When are you gonna let her back in Nate she loves you it's killing her you being apart like this" Lucas said hoping his brother would just put his pride aside and tell her how he truly feels.

"It's killing her, what about me, huh, she's the one that left me" Nathan yelled.

"She's back now Nathan" Lucas said trying to keep calm.

"Yeah for how long how many more Chris Keller's are there gonna be out there and take her away from me again" Nathan cried.

"Nathan she's not going anywhere and you know that in your heart Nathan listen to that not your head, Haley's sorry for what she did and she'd take it back if she could" Lucas said and sat beside Nathan.

"I can't Luke I can't do it again, maybe I'm not the right guy for her and all this was a blessing in disguise that we know now and not five years from now and ended up in a loveless marriage. We're just two different people on different paths" Nathan said.

"You don't believe that Nathan can you honestly sit here and tell me you and Haley don't belong together" Lucas asked knowing his brother loved her as much as she loved him.

"I guess, if we were meant to be together then why aren't we together" Nathan asked tears forming in his eyes.

"Nathan people break up, they argue, they yell at each other but if they truly love each other they find their way back to each other. Look at me and Brooke, I nearly blew it when I cheated on her with Peyton and we've only just begun to be us again. You could say I was in Haley's shoe's waiting for Brooke to realize she loved me and I loved her and would never hurt her again. When she finally let me in it was the best feeling in the world" Lucas said trying to help his brother.

"I know Luke but it's different I don't know if I could trust her again" Nathan said truthly.

"You will Nate I know you'll be together again" Lucas said.

"How can you be so sure" Nathan asked.

"Because what you and Haley have is a true love and if you two can't make it what chance do the rest of us have" Lucas said.

"Luke I'm gonna go and get ready I'll see you at the beach later" Nathan said as he needed time to think about what he was gonna do.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter.

**Chapter 3**

Haley had just arrived at the beach she was getting really sick of the constant stare's and snickering, she tried talking to Peyton but she was just being a bitch so Haley gave up, even though Brooke didn't like what she'd done she was at least nice to her, Haley didn't know if that had something to do with the fact that she was dating Lucas and had an obligation to be nice to her as Lucas's best friend.

After sitting down on the beach for about 20 minutes Haley wondered if Nathan was coming she was really hoping he would.

"Hey tutor girl" Brooke said as she came over and sat beside Haley.

"Hi Brooke, what's up" Haley asked glad that at least someone was talking to her.

"Not much I saw you sitting here by yourself and thought you could do with some company" Brooke said knowing that all this was hurting her.

"Thanks Brooke but won't Peyton get mad about you talking to me, even though I don't know why it's not like I did anything to her or anything" Haley said frustrated.

"Oh don't worry about her she's just got a thing about people leaving. Any way there's this music night at Trick in a couple of days and I was wondering if you'd sing" Brooke asked hoping she would.

"I can't Brooke I'm not a singer anymore" Haley cried wishing she could sing but it bought her nothing but heartache.

"Please Haley I need you, you're the best singer in Tree Hill" Brooke said hoping she'd change her mind.

"I just can't Brooke I'm sorry" Haley said and got up to leave.

"Ok Haley I'll see you tomorrow to discuss what you're going to sing" Brooke said not listening to what Haley said. Brooke always got what she wanted, she knew Haley had to do this, she needed music in her life like she needed Nathan.

"Brooke" Haley said annoyed but knew Brooke would try and talk her way into it.

Haley needed a drink so she went over to the bar and that's when she saw him, the man of her dreams he looked so good standing there. All she wanted to do was hold him in her arms and never let go.

"Hey can I talk to you" Nathan asked as he came over to the bar.

"Yeah" Haley said and they started walking to a quite area of the beach.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry I should have told you I was back in town" Nathan said truthly not wanting them to be like this anymore.

"It's ok" Haley understood why he was acting the way he was, she'd hurt him pretty bad.

"Not really, you see I've been avoiding you because I'm still mad Haley about everything, I don't think I'll be able to get past that" Nathan said truthly.

"Nathan I need to know what do you want from me from us, what do you want us to be" Haley asked hoping they could be together again.

"Haley there is no us not anymore" Nathan said not wanting to hurt her.

"Don't say that Nathan" Haley cried tears streaming down her face.

"I'm not saying it to be mean, I don't like hurting you, I'm just being honest. I've been doing some thinking about us and we made a mistake Haley" Nathan lied he knew that what they had was real but not anymore.

"What are you saying" Haley asked.

"We should never have got married, we've both got dreams and they're taking us on different paths and it was stupid of me to ask you to give that up for me. Us getting married was supposed to make everything perfect but it just made everything worse" Nathan cried tears forming in his eyes.

"Don't Nathan, please don't" Haley cried knowing what was coming next.

"I think we should get a divorce" Nathan cried knowing this was the coward's way out and he should be fighting for her but he couldn't.

"No Nathan I love you I promise you I'm never leaving you again" Haley cried.

"I'm sorry Haley but it over" Nathan said as he walked away, all he wanted to do was pull her in his arms and never let go but he couldn't the pain was too much.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the review for the last chapter.

**Chapter 4**

When Haley got home last night all she thought about was Nathan, she couldn't believe he wanted a divorce. She didn't expect to be welcomed back with open arms but this, this was just too much how could she divorce him when she loves him so much it hurts.

That's when she saw her guitar she wanted to break it music bought her nothing but pain. Then she saw it the three words they promised each other on their wedding day it was engraved on the side she remembered the day Nathan took her guitar and done that for her. Like it was yesterday she really wished she was back there again it was just the two of them. She hoped one day it would be always and forever again.

After holding it her arms for about twenty minutes she started strumming and these lyrics just came to her it was everything she was feeling and she hoped Nathan would come back to her again and take back the hurtful words he said to her and they'd be together again.

Brooke was standing outside Haley and Nathan's apartment about to knock when she heard Haley singing it was the saddest song Brooke had ever heard and she knew if Nathan heard it he'd take her back in heartbeat. When Haley finished Brooke knocked and Haley answered Brooke had tears in her eyes she tried to wipe them away before Haley noticed.

"Hi Brooke what's wrong" Haley asked, she'd never seen Brooke like this she was always so cheery.

"Wow Haley that was such a beautiful song" Brooke said truthly.

"You heard that" Haley sighed all this stuff was really taking a toll on her.

"It was about Nathan wasn't it" Brooke asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah I wrote it last night I couldn't sleep and the words just came to me" Haley cried.

"Oh Haley you have to sing it at Tric" Brooke asked as she hugged her.

"I can't Brooke it's too hard I can barely sing it now with out the tears falling" Haley said truthly. Wishing she could sing again but she hated music now it took the one thing she loved most in the world away from her.

"Haley you have too the world needs to hear that song, Nathan needs to hear that song" Brooke said knowing if he did he might take her back.

"I can't Brooke and what's the point Nathan doesn't love me anymore" Haley cried tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe he didn't love her but he said he never wanted them again, he wanted a divorce.

"That's not true and you know it. Yes he's hurt but he loves you and I know you'll be together again" Brooke yelled not wanting to upset her anymore but how could she think Nathan didn't love her.

"Brooke he wants a divorce, what am I gonna do without him, I need him Brooke I can't to this anymore without him" Haley cried.

"I'm gonna help you Haley you two belong together, you need to sing at Tric tomorrow and I promise you everything will be fine" Brooke said truthly.

"Ok I'll do it but this is my last performance ever I never wanna sing again after this" Haley said wishing things were different and that she could have both Nathan and music.

"Thanks tutor girl I got to go I promised to meet broody I'll see you tomorrow" Brooke said and hugged her goodbye. Now all I have to do is convince Nathan to come broke thought.

When Brooke got to Lucas's Nathan wasn't there she really needed to talk to him, he couldn't keep running away from Haley and she knew he didn't really want a divorce you'd have to be blind not to see the love Nathan had for Haley.

"Where's Nathan" Brooke asked.

"He went out, why" Lucas asked his girlfriend wondering why she had to speak to Nathan.

"Ok I'm gonna need you to do something for me" Brooke asked as an idea popped in her head hoping it work.

"Ok pretty girl what is it" Lucas asked knowing his girlfriend he's be in trouble if he said no.

"Haley's singing at Tric tomorrow and I want you to bring Nathan" Brooke said hoping he would.

"I can't Brooke, Nathan would kill me he can't see Haley sing anymore it nearly killed him last time" Lucas said wishing things were different.

"He has to be there Luke it's gonna be her last performance ever and she wrote this new song, he has to hear it" Brooke cried.

"Ok, ok I'll see what I can do" Lucas said hating to see her cry.

"Thanks babe and remember not a word to Nathan all this as to be a surprise" Brooke smiled wiping her tears.

"Ok I won't say anything but I hope this works coz if it makes it worse I don't think either of them will be able to handle it.

"It's gonna work I know it Luke you should hear this song, I know it's gonna bring them together again.

"I hope so, coz I really need them both to be happy and they can only do that when there together" Lucas said hoping Brooke was right.

End o0f chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter.

**Chapter 5**

Haley had just left the apartment to meet Brooke she really didn't feel like going but she knew what Brooke was like if she didn't turn up. She was really hoping Nathan would be there she really wanted to see him. When she got there Brooke was talking to Peyton she didn't was to interrupt so she just stood there until they'd finished.

"Tutor girl" Brooke yelled when she noticed Haley standing there.

"Hi Brooke, Peyton" Haley said not too sure if she should.

"Brooke I'll see you later" Peyton said as she walked off.

"Don't worry about her I'm so glad you're here" Brooke said and hugged her.

"Yeah well I figured if I didn't come you'd hunt me down like a dog and drag me here" Haley sighed.

"Ok one I'm not that bad and two I would have got you but there would have been no dragging I like to use manipulative tactics to get my way" Brooke laughed.

"Ok so what time do I have to go on" Haley asked wishing she'd never agreed to do this.

"In half an hour so come on lets go and get a drink" Brooke said as she dragged Haley to the bar.

"So where's Lucas you two are normally attached at the hip" Haley asked also noticing Nathan wasn't there as well but didn't want to say.

"Oh Broody will be here soon" Brooke said hoping Nathan would join him.

"That's good at least you two will be here" Haley sighed she really wanted Nathan to be here to see her but maybe it was just too hard.

"He'll be here Haley I know he will" Brooke said hoping Lucas get's through to him.

"It's ok Brooke really I should have known he wouldn't" Haley cried wiping her tears away, she knew she couldn't perform is she'd been crying.

"No Haley it's not ok, I'm gonna ring Lucas and see where he is" Brooke said.

"Hey pretty girl" Lucas said as he answered his phone knowing it was there.

"Lucas when are you getting here Haley goes on soon" Brooke said annoyed what was taking them so long.

"I can come now but Nathan won't come" Lucas said knowing Brooke was gonna be mad, but he tried Nathan still wouldn't come.

"What do you mean he won't come, he has to come" Brooke yelled hoping Haley wouldn't hear her.

"I tried Brooke he said he can't do it" Lucas said.

"Well try harder he has to come or Haley will be devastated and this might be their only chance. Even if you have to drag him her get him her Luke" Brooke said hoping Nathan would come.

"Ok I'll try I'll see you soon" Lucas said knowing what Brooke was like.

"Luke I'm not going so whatever you and Brooke have planned it's not gonna work" Nathan said wishing he could go and support Haley but he couldn't put his heart through it again.

"Come on Nate you have too coz as much as your mad at her right now you love her I know you do and this is her last night on stage ever, you have to be there" Lucas said hoping it worked.

"I can't Luke I really want to but I can't see her up there again it's too hard I just can't" Nathan sighed.

"Please Nathan this will devastate her if you're not there, if you won't do this for your self do this for her she needs you bro" Lucas said.

"Ok I'll go but I'm not promising you anything" Nathan said his heart breaking he knew he had to be there for her but he didn't think this would change anything.

While Haley was going on stage she saw him walk in with Lucas and they went to sit by the bar. She couldn't take her eyes of him it was like he was the only one in the room.

"Now I'd like to welcome on to the stage Tree Hill's own Haley James Scott" Brooke said while the audience cheered.

"Thanks Brooke I'd like to dedicate my new song to someone special and no matter what happens my heart will always belong to him.

"You know she's talking about you right" Lucas said as he nudged Nathan.

_**What good is a kiss, especially if  
It's not with the one you truly love  
Baby, don't kiss your life away  
Don't, don't, don't, don't, don't, don't, don't  
What good is a house if it's not a home  
We don't wanna spend our lives alone  
Baby, let's not make that mistake  
Don't, don't, don't, don't **_

With every word she sang directly at him hoping he's really listen to what she was saying.

_**Some people search, but they search too far  
When love is so close to their hearts  
Well, I won't be searching  
'Cause love is right here  
And it's clear, it's right in your arms  
Baby**_

_**Don't, don't you go breaking my heart  
Don't run away from these arms  
There's something I need you to know  
Love will be waiting at home**_

_**Don't you go breaking my heart  
Don't be afraid of these arms  
There's something I need you to know  
Love will be waiting at home**_

_**What good is a heart if it's all alone  
Without someone special there to hold  
The heart was not meant to waste away  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
What good is a love, if it's not sincere  
Ya need someone special who's always there  
Not someone who'll just drift away  
No, no, no, no**_

Some people search through their whole life long  
Trying to find someone true  
Well, don't you go searching  
'Cause love is right here, don't you fear  
It's waiting for you 

_**Don't, don't you go breaking my heart  
Don't run away from these arms  
There's something I need you to know  
Love will be waiting at home**_

_**Boy, I will be there  
Be waiting for you  
If you need, only call  
I'm there for you baby  
I'll give you my heart  
Forever be true**_

I'll be there for you  
And only for you 

_**Don't, don't you go breaking my heart  
Don't run away from these arms  
There's something I need you to know  
Love will be waiting at home**_

_**Boy, I will be there  
Be waiting for you  
If you need, only call  
I'm there for you baby  
I'll give you my heart  
Forever be true **_

_**Love is waiting for you**_

Haley tried to stop the tears from falling but she couldn't anymore and she let the tears fall while the crowd cheered and clapped.

Haley went over to the bar where Nathan and Lucas were seated while she performed and Nathan had gone he hated it Haley thought, she really put her heart and soul into that song, maybe it really was over for them.

"Oh Haley come here" Lucas said and pulled her into his arms.

"It's really over now isn't it" Haley asked already knowing the answer.

"No Haley he just needs time he was proud of you I know he was he loved the song Haley I've never see my brother like that he come round I know he will" Lucas said knowing his brother would.

"I wish your right Luke but I'm not blind he couldn't wait to get out of here, it's time I face facts we're never gonna be together again" Haley cried.

When Nathan ran out of Tric he didn't want to but he had to he was so confused his hearts was screaming at him go and be with her you idiot but it head was telling him she hurt you before she can do it again. He had to get away he needed to think about what he was going to do.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter.

**Chapter 6**

He walked around Tree Hill for what felt like hours but in truth it was about thirty minutes since he left Tric he didn't know where to go everywhere reminded him of his time with Haley. As he was walking past the River Court he bumped into Karen she'd been like a mom to him as his own mom was in and out of rehab she even let him stay in her house he thought she was a wonderful woman and he wonders how his dad could ever have hurt her.

"Hi Nathan, are you ok" Karen asked as he looked so sad.

"Hi Karen not really no I don't know what to do anymore" Nathan sighed.

"Come on let's sit down I take it this is about Haley" Karen asked as they sat down on the benches by the River Court.

"Yeah I really love her Karen I wanna be with her more than anything but I don't think I can put my heart through it again it nearly killed me when she left" Nathan cried.

"Oh Nathan it's gonna be ok I know it, what you and Haley have is special, some people go searching for their one true love their whole life but you, you found each other in high school, you need to start believing in that again" Karen said hoping he would give Haley another chance they both deserved to be happy.

"I don't think I can" Nathan cried he didn't know what to do anymore.

"Nathan do you remember that talk we had when Haley was on the tour and how you would give anything to have her back, she's back now Nathan you need her I know you do" Karen said reassuringly.

"I don't know if I'm that person anymore" Nathan cried.

"You are Nathan right now you're hurting but it will get better with time" Karen said as she hugged him.

"I, I told her I wanted a divorce I didn't really mean it I'm, this pain won't go away" Nathan cried not being able to stop the tears coming anymore.

"Oh Nathan you need to talk to Haley really talk to her, can you imagine you life without her init" Karen asked already knowing the answer.

"No but after tonight I think we're over anyway" Nathan cried knowing him leaving hurt her.

"What happened Nathan" Karen asked.

"Haley sang this song I know she wrote it about us. I wanted to go up on the stage, tell her I loved her and wanted to be us again but I couldn't I just left, without saying anything" Nathan cried wishing he'd talked to her.

"Nathan go and talk to her now it's time to stop running, go and be with her Nathan" Karen said hoping he would.

When Haley got home she really didn't know what she was gonna do she came back for Nathan and now that he didn't want her anymore she wondered if she should leave again. Then the phone rang breaking her out of thought.

"Hello" Haley said as she answered the phone.

"Hi Haley this is Mike Adams at Tri-Star Records, I heard you singing tonight at Tric and I was wondering if you wanted to meet up and we could discuss recording an album. You were the best singer I've heard in a while and I think you could really make it" Mike said.

"Wow I don't know what to say" Haley said in shock she really wanted to say yes but what about Nathan if she did it would be the final nail in the coffin of their relationship.

"Hopefully you say yes" Mike asked hoping she would.

"I really want to say yes but the thing is I love my husband and by me choosing to do this I would be choosing music over us again and I won't do that to myself or him" Haley smiled she knew Nathan was what she needed without him music was nothing.

"Wow your husband is really lucky to have you give up your dreams for him" Mike said hoping she'd change her mind.

"Now I'm lucky I love Nathan more than anything in this world I'm gonna do what I should have done a long time ago and put him first. See music was my dream before I met Nathan without him in my life I can't go on" Haley said.

"Well if you change your mind I'll be in town for a few weeks I left my number with your friend Brooke Davis" Mike said hopefully.

"Thanks but I won't be changing my mind" Haley said as she hung up.

Nathan stood there in shock how could he have been such an idiot all she wants is him she was giving up her dreams to be with him and all he could do was push her away and ask for a divorce. He had to make this right he couldn't be without her anymore.

"Nathan what, what are you doing here" Haley asked shocked as when she got off the phone Nathan was standing behind her.

"I uh Haley I'm so sorry" Nathan said as he pulled her into his arms.

"Nathan what's happened" Haley asked wondering what had come over him, she loved being in his arms again, but she needed to know what's going on.

"Haley I'm sorry for the way I've been acting all I ever wanted to do was be with you but I didn't know how to do that I've never been through this before. I kept pushing you away so I wouldn't get hurt again and I'm so sorry, here you are giving your dreams up for me and I'm being a total bastard.

"Nathan music is not my dream" Haley sighed wishing they could be together again.

"I know, I know that now, I love you Haley please don't leave me again" Nathan cried.

"Nathan I told you I'm not going anywhere" Haley said truthly.

"I know and I was an idiot for not listening to you can you please forgive me I never meant to cause you pain" Nathan cried holding on to her like his life depended on it.

"Oh Nathan you have nothing to be sorry about I did this to us not you I'm the one who's sorry Nathan I should never have left you coz as much as I love music it doesn't even come close to the love I have for you" Haley said.

"I love you Haley I love you so much can I please be your husband again" Nathan asked knowing she'd say yes.

"Oh Nathan that's all I've ever wanted" Haley said and kissed him "so does this mean you're coming home" Haley asked hoping he would.

"You bet I never want us to be apart again" Nathan said and kissed her again it been so long since he had the pleasure of kissing his wife.

"Nathan I uh I do you think we're moving a bit fast" Haley asked as the kiss was becoming more passionate, even though there was nothing in the world she wanted more than to be with her husband again. They'd only just got back together she didn't want them to rush things.

"Naley we've been apart for 7 months I think that's long enough I want to be with you, I need to be with you again" Nathan said reassuringly as he crashed his lips to hers again.

This time she didn't pull back she needed him just as much as he wanted her. All thoughts and reasons all went out of the window when they became one again for the first time in 7 months. Nathan knew he could never be without this woman ever again how could he even of thought about not being with this woman again she was his everything and he was never losing her again.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


End file.
